The Pain of Death
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: Her life was nearing an end... what to say, in those last few moments? DISCONTINUED, GOSH.
1. Still Waiting for the Pain

**The Pain of Death**

**Disclaimer :: **I own nothing, no one. Kiara, Rafiki, Kovu and The Lion King trademark belong to Disney.

I think I only now understand what's happening to me. My life is fading before me, the whole story is repeating itself, time and time again. I feel the need to speak it out, or write it, as the case may be. So I'll compose this, only in my thoughts, for I grow too weak to talk or write. And so in my deep sleep, I can recall everything, everything I never knew before. So I think I'll say this, because I feel my life drawing to an end. But I remember. I remember everything. And it matters that you remember too. Because everyone, everyone deserves to tell their story. So now I will let you know my last thoughts.

And I know now that soon I'll be gone. Rafiki will give me a C-section, and my cubs will be born. And I'll look down on the kingdom, the kingdom that with just a few more months of life would have been called my own. I'll look down on that kingdom, from my very own star. And I'm sure Kovu will locate me, very quickly. And he'll talk to me. And I'll try to talk back, maybe even form in the clouds every night, to see the one I love so much.

Now I feel the sadness coming toward me. Is this reallly the path toward sheer, certain, utter death? I suppose this must be the day I've been waiting some few days for. I've lost track of how many. I hear Kovu's voice. The sweetest sound in life. I want to respond, or at least smile, but I feel too weak to do anything except pray, pray in my secret mind that he'll be okay. If I can't save myself, I at least want to save the one who matters most to me.

I feel my thoughts swirling. And I can't hear the world anymore. This must be it. This must be the road to death. Goodbye world, hear my last "words", and take this bid of farewell as a token of my gratitude and sorrow.

-Kiara self control binti nala kiburi shuka


	2. How to Help?

**Clearing The 'Path'... things up**

**Disclaimer :: **I won't even bring up the fact that I don't own The Lion King, but I'll say that Radhi and Ke belong to me.

**Notes :: **Thanks guys for reviewing. Uh... I was very proud of The Pain of Death until people began misunderstanding it! Everyone thinks Kiara died during childbirth... so I keep thinking "No no no! That's not right! It happened like this!" So, through Kiara's perspective I will let you know the events leading up to Kiara's death.

I feel a need to speak the events leading to my death. To remember the sweet sorrow I felt from this life.

It was a beautiful day, the day of disaster. I was slumbering next to my half sister Ke, both of us highly pregnant, when a sound awoke Ke and I. It was a deep rumbling sound, and it scared me half to death. I hurriedly made my way out to Pride Rock. Limping made it difficult, for I had been shot a year beforehand in the shoulder and was left with a deformed foreleg.

"What's going on?" Had come from my mouth.

Terrifiedly, "I don't know!" Had come from my brother Radhi. "Go ask Taka... he's the oldest!" I had, at this, managed to laugh.

At any rate, I ran toward Taka to hear his words, "I'm not sure what's happening. But I suggest that we evacuate _immediately._"

I repeated the information to my brother and my good friend Vitani, also highly pregnant. So we ran from the Pride Lands as Pride Rock cracked and several hot boulders fell, one barely missing Vitani.

It was hear that disaster struck. A burning tree branch smacked my back and smothered me in flames. I thought I was to die in that moment, only until Kovu... Kovu, the one who matters most of all to me, pushed off the log with his bare paws and teeth. It was then that I learned how much he really meant to me. He helped me struggle toward the outlands, where we the pride made shelter.

Soon after this event I fell victim to unconsiousness. I heard the goings on around me, and wanted so much to respond, but I couldn't. I could only lie there in a black world, waiting for the day of death.

And now here I lie. I sit here in isolation, wanting to respond to my love, but without the ability. Oh Kings, what can I do to make the last moments of my life useful? I sit here and wait. Feeling as though I could do something to help the world, though I can't. Kings, please have mercy on me! Please help me, help me live! Let me say goodbye! Say goodbye to my love! Say goodbye to my parents and my friends! For otherwise here I am. Still waiting for the pain. The sheer, utter pain. The pain of death.

**Since y'all seem to be enjoying this story, I'll think of ways to add more chapters if you like! So... now you all know Kiara's sad, dramatic end. Please review!**


	3. Under the Stars

**The Pain of Death**

**Notes : **Wow guys, can you believe it? I'm actualy updating this story! That's rare!

The beginning of my life was so "wishy washy"... My father and I didn't get along. For the most part, we never came in contact with each other. For he was depressed, over something I did not understand and cease to even now. The few times I saw him, he would fight with Nala. With my mother. It drove my mother mad, his ways. She would lie in the den like a fool; chewing on things, and snapping at anyone who defied her. She, my own mother, even called me "utandu", the worst insult one can recieve in these parts.

For Simba's first born, Radhi, had passed. No one told me. No one told me why my father ignored me. No one told me why my mother was mad. I suffered, during these early years.

One day, I got my friend Ke to tell me Radhi's story. I sobbed, day and night. I mourned him; I mourned the loss of my brother. For that was the only reason why my parents were so unable to accept me; why I was treated so like scum.

But Radhi wasn't dead. He returned to the pride. But Simba and Nala were beyond repair. And, in their joy, they peacefully drifted away.

Sort of. Simba and Nala died in a fight. They're largest battle ever. And soon, the cliff and the... they fell over.

It's my life. Sad, yes it is, but it would be much sadder if it weren't for... Kovu. My loved. The one I adore with every fibre of my being... darkly coloured, darker mane yet. Deep green eyes. Sure, he looked like an outlander, but he was charming. He had charm, and he had soul. So there we were, two lovers under the stars. Until disaster struck.

Strange how it can tear one apart, a natural disaster. They're meant for the better of the world, but then why do they cause so much damage to its inhabitants?

-Kiara self control binti nala kiburi shuka ((note: it's Kiara's full name! Tee heee! The translation is: ... Kiara self control daughter of Nala Pride Lands))


End file.
